Emmy and Max Meet Shrek 2 Sneak Preview
Transcript: * (Ladies Whispering) * (Shrek Groaning) * Jill: Good morning, sleepy head. * (Shrek Screams) * Maidens: Good morning. * Maiden #1: We love your kitty. * Shrek: Oh, my head. * Jill: Here, I fetched you a pail of water. * Shrek: Oh, thanks. (Gasps) * (He Looks at his Reflection in the Water and Screams) * Shrek: Oh. * Emmy: What happened to you, Shrek? * Shrek: A cute button nose? Thick wavy locks? Taught round buttocks? I'm-- I'm-- * Jill: Gorgeous. * Maiden #2: I'll say. * Jill: I'm Jill. What's your name? * Shrek: Um, Shrek. * Jill: Shrek? Wow. Are you from Europe? * Shrek: Uhh-- * Maiden #2: You're so tense. * Jill: I wanna rub his shoulders. * Maiden #2: I got it covered. Thanks. * Maiden #1: I don't have anything to rub. * Jill: Well, get in line. * Max: Emmy, where are Ord, Cassie, Zak, and Wheezie? * Emmy: They're right over there. * (Maurice Coughing) * Max: Ord? Is that you? * Maurice: How on earth did that happen? Doggone it! * Emmy: Are you all right, Ord? * Maurice: I'm about ready to give up this hunk of junk. * Irene: My head felt woozy. * Emmy: Is that you, Cassie? * Irene: Yes. I was a bit frightened, that's all. * Max: Frightened? You don't have to be frightened now. * Taran: Wheezie, you're making things worse. * Kayley: Ah, Zaky, don't be stupid. * Emmy: Zak, Wheezie, you guys look awesome. * Kayley: Thanks, Emmy. It's cool being human. * Taran: Yeah. I kinda feel great. * Shrek: Have you ladies seen my donkey? * Donkey: Who are you calling donkey? * (Donkey is a White Horse) * Shrek: Donkey? You're a-- * Donkey: A stallion, baby! I can whinny. (Whinnies) I can count. Look at me, Shrek. I'm trotting. That's some quality potion! What's in that stuff? * Puss in Boots: "Oh, don't take the potion, Mr. Boss. It's very bad." (Scoffs) "Warning. Side effects may include burning, itching, oozing, weeping. Not intended for heart patients or those with… nervous disorders." * Donkey: I'm trottin'. I'm trottin'. I'm trottin' in place. Yeah. * (They Look at Donkey) * Donkey: What? * Puss in Boots: Senior! "To make the effects of this potion permanent, the drinker must obtain his true love’s kiss by midnight." * Shrek: Midnight? Why is it always midnight? * Irene: Beats me. * Maiden #2: Oh, pick me. I'll be your true love. * Jill: I'll be your true love. * Maiden #1: I'll be true... enough. * Shrek: Look, ladies, I already have a true love. * (Maidens Groan) * Kayley: Don't feel bad, girls. I don't have a true love at all. * Taran: Neither do I. * Maurice: Me, neither. * Irene: Me, neither. * Puss in Boots: And take it from me, boss. You're going to have one satisfied princess. * Emmy: Definitely. * Donkey: And let’s face it. You are a lot easier on the eyes. But inside you’re the same old mean, salty... * Shrek: Easy. All right, now. * Donkey: ...cantankerous, stanky, foul, angry ogre you always been. * Shrek: And you're still the same annoying donkey. * Donkey: Yeah. * (Shrek Sighs): Well, look out, princess. Here comes the new me. * (Shrek's Pants Fall Down) * Donkey: Uh, first things first. We need to get you outta those clothes. * (Maidens Gasp) Clips/Years/Companies: * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Dragon Tales (Bye, Bye Baby Birdie, My Emmy or Bust, Tails, You Lose, A Cool School, & The Mefirst Wizard; @1999-2005 PBS) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * The Princess and the Goblin (@1991 Hemdale Film) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) Note: * This is a preview of the first Aristocat Universe crossover of the R Saga. Category:Sneak Peek